


The Team Has a Philosphical Discussion

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Memes, Stupid Crap, Trans Zack Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Featuring two working brains, one tired boy, and two horny teens
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Team Has a Philosphical Discussion

Billy: If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

Jason: What if it bites me and it dies?

Trini: That means you're poisonous.

Kimberly: What if it bites itself and I die?

Zack: That's voodoo baby

Jason: What if it bites me and someone else dies?

Billy: That's correlation, not causation.

Trini: Well, What if we bite each other and neither of us dies?

Kim and Zack in Unison: That's kinky!


End file.
